


Meeting the Frog Brothers

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [55]
Category: Full House (US), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Movie Reference, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), Movie: The Little Mermaid (1989), Other, San Francisco Bay Area, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Edgar and Alan Frog have moved to San Francisco and set up their comic book shop. What happens when Michelle meets them..?





	Meeting the Frog Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Partly inspired by the 1989 animated Disney film **The Little Mermaid**. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House, and the geniuses at Warner Bros. own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Meeting the Frog Brothers**

Edgar comes up behind Michelle, along with Alan, smirking. “Poor child.”

Surprised, Michelle turns around at hearing Edgar’s voice, and backs up until she’s almost up against the comic book shelf, but only a little bit. 

Alan eyes Michelle while sneering. “Poor, sweet child.”

Edgar remarks, “She has a very serious problem. If only there was something we could do. But there is something.”

Suddenly, that one scene from the 1989 animated Disney film **The Little Mermaid** (which she’s seen plenty of times previously) pops into Michelle’s mind — namely, the one where Ariel meets the eels Flotsam and Jetsam, who “tempt” her into going with them to meet Ursula, the Sea Witch; she soon realizes that Edgar and Alan possibly must’ve seen that part as well. This, then, would probably explain how they know those all too familiar lines quite well.

 _Hold on a moment,_ she thinks. _If they think I’m Princess Ariel the mermaid (except for my being a human), then that probably means they also think they’re Ursula’s two eel henchmen Flotsam and Jetsam (with the exception of their being human as well)._

“Who...?” Michelle asks, only for her voice to falter before looking at the Frog brothers; her surprised look has now changed to one of worry. She then tries again. “Who are you?”

For once, a smile crosses Edgar’s face, and he directs the smile at her. “Don’t be scared.”

Alan replies, “We happen to be two vampire hunters who can help you.”

As he speaks, Edgar, his smile having changed into a smirk, circles around Michelle, running his hand down her arm and making her shiver a little.

Edgar nods. “Two vampire hunters who can help make all your dreams come true.”

Alan then takes the opportunity to brush his cheek against Michelle’s; she flinches a little, and he winks at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
